Stalker
The product of extreme, brutal Synth engineering by the Combine, a Stalker is a human who has been drastically altered both physically and mentally. Overview *Along with all fat and muscle, the Stalkers' limb extremities (hands and lower legs) have been removed and replaced with metallic augmentations which offer reduced agility. The reasoning behind this is unknown. *Unable to talk, they will simply roar and make groans, mostly because their vocal cords have been removed (as is suggested by the augmented hole in their throats). *For ease of maintenance and to bring a dependence on the Combine, the Stalker's digestive tract has been removed, resulting in them surviving solely on a saline solution that the Combine provides. Application *The Stalker transformation process is performed at Nova Prospekt, after which they are transported to the Citadel, where they are required to maintain the core and guard from intruders. *They are transported by Razor Trains, and are confined in pods during the transportation. *Despite being seen in Nova Prospekt and the Citadel, Stalkers are never actually engaged in combat during Half-Life 2. However, it is possible to engage in combat with them in order to more easily achieve mission objectives in Half-Life 2: Episode One, as their lasers prevent certain tasks from being completed. *''Episode One'' is also where the exact nature of Stalkers is first revealed. In Episode One, the player and Alyx enter the Citadel. After a bit of progress, the player and Alyx enter a room with two Stalkers working a Forcefield, temporarily preventing progress. Alyx states that the Stalkers "shouldn't bother us if we leave them alone". Interestingly enough, when the player is in the core of the Citadel and chooses to kill one of the two Stalkers, the remaining one will turn to face the player and roar at Freeman. The Stalker will then proceed to attack the player with the laser tool. Contrarily, if the player is fast enough to cross a field bridge there before it deactivates, Stalkers can be approached face to face, and do not attack the player but instead walk away as if he wasn't there at all. *It appears that the Citizens of City 17 have a full knowledge and understanding about Stalkers, what they are, and how and where they are "made." Alyx Vance comments on Nova Prospekt: "It used to be a high-security prison, it's something... much worse than that now." Barney Calhoun also makes the comment "He was about to board the express to Nova Prospekt!" at the start of the game, and sometimes Resistance members say, "They're not gonna make a Stalker out of me". However, this knowledge may just be limited to members of the Resistance. Behind the scenes *The Stalker was originally planned to be fought in Half-Life 2, but this feature was cut and, later, re-introduced in Episode One.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *The Stalkers in the ''Half-Life 2'' Beta had melee attacks, their laser attack did more damage and they would emit a high pitched scream when killed. Trivia * Stalkers can be spawned via the console in Half-Life 2, but the game will crash if they are killed, due to the lack of a death animation. In Episode One, spawning works normally. * Stalkers spawned with the console in Episode One are generally non-aggressive, and will usually not fight if other Stalkers are killed in front of them. * There is only one Stalker-related achievement, Pacifist, which can be gained by containing the Citadel Core without killing any Stalkers. *''SMOD'' has a full working Stalker NPC that attacks the player and other non-Combine NPCs. Gallery Pre-release File:Stalker blue.jpg|Stalker concept art File:Stalker concept.jpg|Concept art File:Stalker duo.jpg|Concept sketches File:Stalker bust.jpg|Concept art File:Stalker beta.jpg|The earliest known model. File:End stalker.png|Texture found in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files, based on a Stalker screenshot, originally used for the WC mappack maps "e3_end" and "hazard01". Retail File:D3 citadel 020001.JPG File:D3 citadel 020017.JPG File:D3 citadel 020085.JPG File:D3 citadel 050299.JPG File:Alyx watching decay.jpg File:Ep1 citadel alyx stalkers.jpg File:Ep1 citadel 010093.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 010092.JPG File:Ep1 alyx stalker.jpg File:Ep1 alyx stalker2.jpg File:Ep1 stalkercar.jpg File:Ep1 stalkercar2.jpg File:Ep1 stalker car3.jpg File:Ep1 alyx vs stalker.jpg Models File:Stalker hl2.jpg|''Half-Life 2'' model. File:Stalker ep1.jpg|''Episode One'' model, with phong mapping added. File:Stalker pod.jpg|Razor Train pod model from Episode One. File:Stalker logo box.svg|Grey, stretched "clamp" Combine logo featured on the box attached to its belt. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' References Category:Combine Units Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Transhumans Category:Enemies Category:Ted Backman designs